Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and/or control fire with the mind. More advanced pyrokinetics can achieve almost any effect with fire. Firestarters and upper-level demons are best known for having this ability. Witches and Warlocks can also possess this power, but it is not as common. Firestarters are simply magical beings whose only ability is Pyrokinesis. Overview The most basic form of Pyrokinesis is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands. This is the form most demonstrated by Firestarters and demons like Cole. One example is when Christy used her pyrokinetic abilities to blow up a bottle of potion — instead of setting something ablaze or creating fire balls she heated the potion from the inside — in up mid-air by merely looking at it. As users gain more control over their power they will be able to focus their power to form Balls of Fire. Christy, for example, could focus her pyrokinetic abilities to form fireballs, however, it took a lot of concentration. These Fireballs are not as powerful as the demonic power to create Fireballs, however, they are still extremely lethal, seeing as Billie was able to kill Christy, a powerful witch in her own right, by redirecting her fireball back at her. As their power continues to grow, users will be able to vanquish beings thought impossible to be vanquished. A great example of this is when Billie amplified Christy's pyrokinetic abilities to a point where she was able to vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. Billie and Christy once again used Advanced Pyrokinesis to battle the Charmed Ones. This and the combination of Charmed Ones Advanced Electrokinesis power, blows up the manor, killing Christy, Phoebe and Paige. List of beings who use(d) Pyrokinesis Original Power Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *AvivaGained from Kali. *Jeremy BurnsStolen from Serena Fredrick. *Prue HalliwellTemporarily after switching powers with Alec, though never used. *Cole TurnerAs The Source of All Evil and with the powers from the Demonic Wasteland. Power Developed from Pyrokinesis Optical Fire Bolts Optical Fire Bolts is the rare power to shoot fire bolts from both eyes. When Christy took in the Hollow it advanced her pyrokinetic abilities to a point where she was able to shoot fire from her eyes without getting hurt. This indicates that the power of Pyrokinesis may evolve into Optical Fire Bolts. Related Powers right|200px right|200px Incineration Incineration is a rare and powerful ability, that, like the name suggests, incinerates someone or something. Fireballs Fireballs is the ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with the power of Pyrokinesis can create their version of fireballs, however, they are not as powerful. Fire Throwing Fire Throwing is the powerful and deadly ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Fire Breathing Fire Breathing is the ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. Thermokinesis Thermokinesis is the ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. External Links * References Category:Powers